


Posturing

by voxangelus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: hpcon_envy, Crossover, F/M, Gen, in which three continents watson rears his head, it's insane really, not my prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Hermione meet Sherlock and John at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posturing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvsev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsev/gifts), [morethansirius](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morethansirius).



“For fuck's sake, not again,” Severus muttered as we stood over the particularly grisly remains of one Benjamin Stubbins, wizard, in an unsavory area of Muggle London. 

“Not what again?” I asked, sliding my gaze from the corpse to my partner's face. 

“Over there. The  _enfant terrible_  in the greatcoat and scarf. Fancies himself some sort of genius consultant. Once in a while we don't claim a Wizarding crime scene fast enough, and the Yard investigates instead. If DI Lestrade is on the case, so's  _he_." 

It's only my second week as a Muggle/Wizard Criminology Liaison. Severus is my senior partner and the Ministry's head pathologist. Our offices are in the Ministry of Magic, but we do have a door that opens at New Scotland Yard for cases like these. 

“Ah, Snape,” the man in the greatcoat and scarf had reached us, and I was immediately captivated. Look, I've got a pulse, and the man was bloody gorgeous. Tall, lithe, fair-skinned; with a head full of glossy black curls, blue-green eyes, and the most glorious cheekbones I'd ever laid eyes on. Beauty like that is wasted on men. 

“Holmes.” Severus replied. “Dr Watson,” he greeted Holmes' companion, a shorter blond man. Handsome enough and looked like he at least had a sense of humor from the look in his eye. 

“Snape! One of yours, then?” Dr Watson asked, looking at the body, then over at me. A girl knows when she's been properly ogled, and Dr Watson made no move to hide his frank perusal. “Who's this, then?” he inquired. 

“Hermione Granger,” I answered, holding out my hand. “Severus' new partner.” 

“Hermione. I'm John Watson,” he said warmly, shaking my hand. “Sherlock! Say hello to Hermione!” 

“Charmed,” Sherlock muttered, turning back to Severus. “Mycroft sent us,” he said. 

“Fuck,” Severus growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What does that mean?” I inquired. 

“Stubbins got himself mixed up in Muggle affairs. Mycroft is, well—“ 

“Mycroft is the British Government.” John interjected. “Looks like we'll be working this case together.” 

“Oh joy, a case and making sure the Wizarding lot doesn't misbehave.” 

“Oh please, more like making sure you don't withhold evidence and make my job a living hell!” 

“They'll be at each others' throats for at least an hour. There's a cafe round the corner. Fancy a cuppa?” John asked. 

“God, yes. They're as bad as a pair of Malfoy peacocks,” I replied, tucking my hand into the crook of John's offered arm.  


End file.
